Mi querido amigo, Ichigo
by peaceilove
Summary: En ese momento me senti sola...Quiero decir, Completamente sola. Y lo unico que pude distinguir fue a un hombre. Me voltee y pude ver...¿Pelo naranja? Memories of Rukia. Mal summary.
1. Reglas

**Hola chicooos! Aqui les traigo mas de mi, mas historias, y mas ichiruki! bueno una historia un tanto diferente al resto y un poco mas larga :P, espero les guste y sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece**

**.**

**.**

**~M****i querido amigo, Ichigo~**

**I-****Reglas**

_En nuestro mundo y en nuestra vida, tenemos que reconoser que la diferencia,_

_es una razon para celebrar,_

_no para destruir_

Y ahi me encontraba yo, leyendo el periodico de esta semana. Mi jefe iba a estar furioso pero sin duda se lo merecia, contaratar a cualquier muerto de hambre era una tarea facil pero las cosas cambian cuando los ves en accion, sinceramente un asco, pero ¿Quien soy yo para juzgarlos? Mi historia no es de importancia en este momento. Solo les puedo decir una cosa, en ocasiones, aunque no sea la mejor opcion, las personas optan por sobrevivir. La vida, es el cazador y tu la presa.

_-Time News_

_El numero de victimas a aumentado significativamente. Los miembros aumentan en numero-_

Me hallaba de pie en la sombra que proporcionaba la esquina de un reluciente edificio de tres pisos, aguardando a que alguien tomara una decision. No deseaba cruzar la mirada con nadie ni abrir la boca, eran reglas, reglas que teniamos que seguir si queriamos sobrevivir aqui. La primera regla-_A toda costa, no llamar la atención_-Era algo crusial. Especialmente si tus compañeros de equipo son tres idiotas que juegan a spiderman en medio de una misión.

No queria abrir la boca y llamar la atención pero deseaba que alguien dijera algo, el silencio me estaba matando. Estaba realmente canzada, queria terminar esa maldita mision ¡Ya! ¿Cuanto podia costarle a una persona dispararle a otra, robar una especie de formula y llevarsela al jefe? Bueno la verdad es que mucho, especialmente si es que esa persona era un cientifico de alto rango, con mil matones a sus espaldas.

_-Se descubre guarida secreta-_

Me tube que trasladar a otro apartamento de lujo en Nueva Jersey. Yo ya se lo habia advertido pero como siempre, me habia ignorado. Contratar a ese tal Ichimaru Gin fue una mala decición. Su esposa era amiga mia, Rangiku Matsumoto, pero ahora se encontraba en un estado lamentable, se podia decir que ese Ichimaru cometio un error, y mi jefe no es de los mas compasivos que digamos, asi que a sangre fria...lo mato. Segunda regla-_No cometer errores-_Sigue esta regla y seguiras vivo, tal vez.

Los escuche susurrar, no entendi que dijeron pero no estoy segura de que haya sido algo bueno, y para colmo, mi nombre estaba involucrado.

-Si que eres una belleza de mujer-

-Vamos Rukia...No te resistas-

Definitivamente no era algo bueno. Los que solian ser "mis compañeros de trabajo" se acercaban peligrosamente y me acorralaron en un callejon. No veia casi nada y tome lo primero que encontre, una vara de metal.

-¡Alejense!-fue lo unico que pude articular mientras movia el metal de un lado a otro, mi corazon latia a mil por hora. En ese momento me senti sola, quiero decir...Completamente sola. Uno de los chicos se acerco y me pego en la cabeza, senti como la vista se me nublaba y lo ultimo que pude distingir fue a un hombre parandose alfrente mio y evadiendo todos los golpes pudo derribarlos, a los tres.

-Donde estoy...-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me encontraba en un apartamento muy lujoso, pero no era el mio. No lo entendia, ¿Quien era el? ¿Porque vino?...¿Porque me ayudo? Camine hacia la ventana mas grande de la habitación, y wow eso si que era un paisaje, desde ahi pude apreciar todas las luces de la ciudad, era una bella noche.

Senti que la puerta de la habitación se abrio, y pude ver ¿Pelo naranja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que tal? espero les haya gustado, no se preocupen si es que este capitulo no es interesante, solo es el intro :P**

**Les pido que si desean que siga con la historia, ¡Pongan sus reviews!**


	2. Fue suerte

**Hey hey you you...¡Hola otra vez chicos! Jeje espero les halla gustado el intro y espero que este capitulo les guste mucho mas! Gracias por leerme y a todos ustedes lindas personas que me dejaron un review en el pasado. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**.**

**.**

**~Mi querido amigo, Ichigo~**

**2-Fue suerte**

_Hay cosas, que devemos salvar,_

_sin importar el costo_

Pude ver ¿Pelo naranja? Eso si que era extraño. Pero que mas da. Despues de todo el fue el que me salvo la vida ¿o no? Enserio estaba confundida.

-¿Quien eres?-Le pregunte a medida que veia como se acercaba y salia de aquella sombra.

Esos ojos color miel... Aunque tenia cara de pocos amigos y ese peculiar seño fruncido, apesar de todo eso, senti que podia confiar en el. ¡¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando? No devia olvidar. No podia olvidar. Jamas confiar en nadie habia sido hasta ahora, la clave de mi vida, y no era tiempo de cambiarla.

-Hola, ¿Quien eres tu?-

-¿P...perdon?-a claro, habia tenido el atrevimiento de llevarme con el ¿Y no podia decirme su nombre? Mi unica respuesta fue,

-No te importa-

_-Una vez dentro, no podras salir. O por lo menos con vida-_

Despues de que me diera algo de comer y una maleta con ropa limpia para partir, tuve que preguntarselo ya no resistiria mucho mas con la curiosidad. No me iria, no sin antes preguntarselo.-¿Por que lo hisiste, por que me salvaste?-le pregunte mientras volteaba para mirarlo a los ojos. No obtube respuesta alguna, solo una rapida mirada y un,

-Porque, quize-

No pude evitar mirarlo unos minutos mas ¿Es que este chico tenia algo mal en la cabeza? ¿Es que arriesgar la vida por un desconosido era algo normal? Bueno devia admitir que habia sido muy amable conmigo, pero no desistiria. No insistiria mas por ahora con preguntas, pero obtendria muchas respuestas luego. Salimos a la vereda de enfrente, me dispuse a tomar un taxi pero algo me lo impidio. Senti que algo o mas bien "alguien" me tomaba del brazo, una rafaga de electrizidad paso repentinamente por todo mi cuerpo.

No estaba acostumbrada al contacto fisico con las personas, mi jefe nos tenia extrictamente prohibido el contacto ya sea fisico o oral con desconosidos. Error, acababa de cometer un error. Me solte rapidamente y este se me quedo mirando, ya no podia mas con esos ojos, eran demasiado para mi.

-¿Adonde vas?-me pregunto en un tono algo ¿preocupado? Eh...¿Asi se siente no? Que lindo. Asi se siente que alguien se preocupe por ti.

-Mmm...a...-no sabia que decirle. El nos tenia prohibido revelar nuestro "trabajo" por asi decirlo. Me sentia culpable por no poder decirselo, me habia tratado tan bien. Fue suerte haberlo conosido...pero no tenia opción.-Bueno...veras yo me voy a...-

-Vamos, yo tambien trabajo para el. No te preocupes. Revise tus documentos antes de curar tus heridas, estas en un rango muy alto, uno mas abajo del mio pero bastante avanzado-

¡¿Que? aquel amable chico de pelo naranja trabajaba para un mounstruo con el. Eso si que era increiblemente extraño. Estoy mucho mas confundida que antes para ser sinceros.

-No se de que hablas, ¡Y se puede saber, porque revisaste mis documentos! ¡Son algo privado!-no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar "ese desconosido" acababa de decirme que practicamente "abrio" mi bolso, "saco" los documentos y como si no fuera bastante, ¿se puso a "leerlos"? Que descarado.

-Si...como si no supieras-me dijo en un tonito algo sarcastico son los brazos sobre la cabeza mirando al pareser un porch cuadrado a la esquina.-Llegaras tarde a la reunion de hoy si no te apuras y no quiero que termines muerta, ven que yo te llevo-me jalo del brazo y me llevo hasta el porch de la esquina, y era bastante fuerte, porque en todos mis intentos de soltarme fallé.

-¡Sueltame! ¡No pienso ir con un desconosido!-

-No soy un desconosido, asi que vendras conmigo. Enana-

Acaso el acababa de llamarme e...¡¿Enana? o no, eso no-¡Bakka! ¡¿A quien crees tu que le estas llamando enana?-

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**Y que tal chicos? les gusto? espero que si! porfis porfis pooooooooooooooorfiiss! dejen sus reviews y criticas! graciaaas**


	3. ¿Engaños?

**Hay chicos enserio perdonenme por la demora TOT no volvera a pasar lo jurooooo! (o eso creo)...disfruten el fic! :S**

**.**

**.**

**~Mi querido amigo, Ichigo~**

**3-¿Engaños?**

_Es mejor morir de pie a que vivir de rodillas,_

_a si que porque no mejor, odiar de rodillas y amar de pie?_

Despues de la muy agotadora pelea entre ese de alla y yo, nos dirigimos a la reunion y claro mis preguntas nunca se fueron-Y ¿Me lo vas a explicar?-le dije despues de pasar un rompe muelles provocando que mis papeles se esparcieran

-No-me miro de reojo y volvio su mirada la frente

-Claro-le respondi en un tono algo sarcastico-¿Por lo menos sabes donde es?-

-No-volvio a mirarme, luego a los papeles y otra vez la mirada enfrente ¿Que habra pasado con el chico dulce de antes? Si yo lo sabia, no podia confiar en nadie. Tal vez solo escondia apariencias siendo tan amable como antes

-Y ahora que tienes-fue lo unico que dije mientras apollaba la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana-...Espera, ¡¿Como que no sabes?-le grite levantandome de golpe

-Callate-me dijo y dio una vuelta algo brusca, bueno ¡Muy brusca! practicamente me fui de costado para esperar lo peor, cai en su regaso ¡A claro, creo que por eso es que siempre dicen "Ponte el cinturon". Por Dios mas roja no podia estar...-Idiota-susurre entre dientes tratando de tapar mi sonrrojo con mi mechon de pelo rebelde.

-Llegamos-abrio la puerta, bajo y me abrio la mia despues solo me miro por unos instantes-Lo siento-me dijo para despues llevarme arrastras del bazo

-Oye...oye...¡Oye que hases!-me asuste de pronto cuando entramos a una sala bastante grande, decorada muy finamente por lo que veia, y lo mas raro de todo es que no habia nadie

-Que se supone que es este sitio ¡Y porque me arrastraste del brazo!

-No te preocupes, supongo que ya bienen. Toma asiento

-Bueno y aqui viene la naranja amable-Que bipolares podian llegar a ser las personas aveces

-Jajaja, creo que ya estan aqui

-Y a mi que-enserio este jueguito de tontos ya me estaba llegando. Osea el me podia jalar a donde le de la gana, y yo que? Solo lo sigo como un perro-Quienes estan aqui-depronto me entro curiosidad y un poco de miedo por el echo de que nunca habia visto a mi jefe y esa era la razon de la junta, despues de todo el fresa ese era su mano derecha

_-Y sin darme cuenta me relacione con el-_

-Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes solo es _el-_oh no, los nervios y el miedo se empiezan a apoderar de mi y en dos segundos ya no me podia mover "tranquila no pasa nada" y tube que recordarme a mi misma como respirar

-Hola-sono una voz grave desde la puerta, voltee la cabeza y pude verlo, alto, pelo castaño, ojos almendrados, mirada matadora...Oh no

.

.

JA! LOS ENGAÑE! TODABIA NOO...

.

-Supongo que eres...Rukia ¿cierto?-trage saliva sonoramente

-S-si...Lo soy

-Ah, hola ¿Que te trae por aqui-estube a punto de responder pero me di cuenta que la pregunta no se dirigia a mi

-La traje, Aizen

-Mm, veo que se llevan muy bien-intercambie una mirada rapida con el pelinaranja y me sonrroje al rrecordar aquella escena, y nose osea quiero decir, no estoy muy segura, no no devio haber sido mi imaginacion, pero vi un pequeño sonrrojo en el, yo y mis ideas locas bah que mas da

-Ya puedes retirarte Rukia

-Pero...

-Ya puedes retirarte Rukia-esta vez no fue Aizen, fue el pelinaranja. ¡UGGH! como lo odio! Porque se mete? A ya lo habia olvidado, "El puede hacer lo que quiere porque es la mano derecha de mi querido egosentrico jefe" y bueno dos contra uno, no tube mas remedio que salir aunque con todo el orgullo en el piso. Sali pero algo me dijo que devi apoyarme en la puerta, aunque desearia nunca haberlo echo

-¿Y como mas con esto? Espero no se te halla echo muy dificil-eschuche desde el otro lado de la puerta, la voz ronca y tetrica de Aizen

-Hasta ahora muy bien, todabia no hay sospechas por su parte, ja que idiota-esta vez pude oir la voz calmada de la fresa, ¿Pero de que estaban hablando?

-La tratas muy bien, mi plan va funcionando, como era de esperarse

-Hago lo posible por parecer lo mas amable-y escuche unos pasos que se dirigian a mi, asi que tube que esconderme en la oscuridad pero todabia podia oir la conversacion

-No a mates hasta mi aviso ¿Entendido?

-Como quieras-fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando senti una manta rozar mi cara, unos brazos que me atrapaban y bueno...perdi la consiencia

.

.

**Y que tal chicos? Bueno aqui no hay mucha "accion" pero es una parte muy importante :) bueno dejen sus reviews porfis! hasta el proximo cap :P**


End file.
